Lincoln and the Thirteen Gems
by ninjaspeed1313
Summary: Clyde told Lincoln of a box he saw at the park near the tree that looked like a dragon Lincoln finds it and takes home when he opens it he finds glass figurines who will soon... (first fanfic hope you enjoy)
1. Chapter 1: The Dragon,Lion and Wolf

A Loud House Fanfiction: Welcome to the Family

 **I do not own anything in this Fanfiction except my idea and characters; I do not own the cartoon the loud house that is owned by nickelodeon and its creator. Please review all comments accepted except for hate all welcomed if I need to fix something please tell me on how to better my story also there will be grammar mistakes sorry this is my first fanfic enjoy**

 **Action,** _ **thought,**_ _speech,_ other character's speaking

 **(Lincoln's POV) I was walking around in the park bored out of my mind** _ **man I hope Clyde was right there should be a box around here**_ **I stopped and turned around and saw you, I grinned** _oh hi sorry I didn't see you there, my name's Lincoln Loud I'm the only boy in the family with ten other girls, five older, five younger so I'm basically the middle child. Now before I go any further there's this thing that I wanted to see that my best friend Clyde mentioned, you see_ **starts to walk down the path and stops at a tree that looks like a dragon** _he said that near this tree was a box but he couldn't take a look at it since he had to go right when he found it but I on the other hand am going to_ **I walked around the tree and saw a small black box with different animal crests, in the middle was a red dragon, to the left of it was a gold and black lion, to the right a silver and blue wolf but the others were hard to make out since it mostly covered in dirt. I picked up the boxed and found it to be surprisingly light and heard some rattling in it** _ **hmm maybe I should take this home**_ **I decided to run home after picking it up. When I got home I rushed up the stairs** _I'M BACK!_ **I yelled telling everyone I got to my room and closed the door and decided to lock it to not be disturbed, I put the box down and opened it inside were thirteen figurines but only three were visible one was a ruby crystal dragon, another was a gold and obsidian crystal lion and lastly the silver and lapis lazuli crystal wolf. I carefully took them out blowing away the dust on them** _ **seems like they weren't used in a while**_ **I checked the top of the inside of the box and found a note attached to it I began to read it** _ **dear whoever finds this these are my most prized possessions the fact that found them means you're a lucky guy or gal but know this you are going to have to keep this a secret from anyone you know because these figurines are special, yea they not only look cool but can do cool things I left instructions on the back should you choose to follow them you have two choices now either put them back where you found them or follow the instructions and never tell a living soul of what you found either way the choice is yours have fun**_ **I flipped the paper to the other side and I read the instructions** _ **well looks like you made your choice very well but you must keep this a secret. Step one: take the lion, wolf and dragon out and leave the rest inside once you've done that close the box and put it somewhere safe and some place you will remember. Step two: place them around you doesn't matter how, you will be in the middle standing while saying these word: wondrous spirits give me your permission of allowing yourselves to appear before me and that's it and you might want to tone down the screaming**_ **I looked at the paper weirdly and did as it said. When I said the words my room started to shakes as the figurines became bigger and much more lifelike then they started to move, I covered my mouth instantly as I screamed internally when they looked at me staring then the dragon put a one of its fingers to its mouth telling me to be quiet I nodded quickly and slowly stopped then they stopped growing and began to shrink taking humanoid forms then turning into humans with costumes then turning into humans with clothes. The dragon wore red converse, blue jeans and a graphic t shirt with a dragon on it, his hair was blood red, long and slicked back his eyes were red dragon eyes and he kept staring at me but soon turned into human eyes that were red, I noticed that on his right hand he had a ruby dragon ring. I looked to his left and saw the gold and black lion take human form, his shoes were black and yellow Nikes, his pants were black jeans and he had a yellow graphic tank top with the picture of a black lion on it, he had long messy hair that was black at the top but getting to half of it was yellow as if it was bleeding yellow from the black, his eyes were different colors but still lion eyes his left one was yellow and his right was black then turned into human eyes, he looked at me and just stared he had a gold and obsidian lion ring on his left hand. Lastly I turned to the right and saw the wolf in human form, he had blue and white Nikes and his pants were blues jeans like the dragon while his shirt was blue with a painting of a silver wolf howling, he had long silver colored hair that was spiked back and very deep blue eyes that sometimes turned from light to dark, he had a wolf ring on his right hand that was silver and a wolf´s fang necklace that was lapis lazuli. I took at step back seeing them but the dragon put his hands up and whispered** I'm sorry I don't want to alarm you but my name is Draco these are my brothers **he pointed to the lion** Leo **he then pointed to the wolf** Lucian I believed introductions are in order _my name is Lincoln Loud_ **I stuttered out** well I'm glad that you're taking this well we were stuck there for quite some time it's been a while since we've been released but you do know the conditions you can't tell anyone **I nodded** well since we have that out of the way let's get to business what century is this _the twenty-first_ **he hummed** hmm ok well since we're already out we may as well tell you these rings is basically our home if ever need to hide we will go in here so telling you that just in case. I know your sisters are here so we'll go out the window and knock on your door out front to not cause trouble **I nodded at that and they leapt out, when they did I unlocked my door and started to run down the stairs when I passed by Lynn** hey Linc where you going bro? _To the park I'm going to hang out with some friends_ **the door bell rung** _I got it_ **Lynn kept looking at me confused then started to walk downstairs to see my friends as I opened the door and saw Draco, Leo and Lucian** _hey guys_ **Draco grinned** ready to go? **I nodded** excellent _bye Lynn I'll be back just in time for dinner_ **I left and closed the door before she could say anything**

 **(Draco's POV)** _So we're in the twenty-first century?_ **Lincoln nodded** yep _fascinating there must be new technology right as well as means of transportation right? Are there still carriages?_ **He chuckled** not really what we have now are cars _what are cars?_ Oh boy I'm going to take you to an internet café _a what?_ **He chuckled again. When we arrived at the café we saw people sitting in fronts of boxes we each sat at one of our own while Lincoln explained and we started to "scroll" through everything Lucian Leo and me both slightly used our powers to speed things up. When we left we've learned everything there was about this century** _I must say Lincoln your century is fascinating but it seems our time is slowly coming up come let's go to your house we need a place to crash_ guess you learned our manner of speaking too _totally man_ **he started laughing while we chuckled** _ **he seems like a good kid it may be fun teaching him**_ **when we reached his house he told us to wait outside while he tried to convince his parents, soon enough the door opened and we introduced ourselves to Mr. and Mrs. Loud they agreed to let out stay but we all had to share the guest room** _Mr. and Mrs. Loud there is no problem with that the three of us are brothers that are used to being together_ **they then said not to mind the girls as they will all be doing their own things we smiled as we went in we looked upstairs to see the ten sisters out of their rooms looking at us confused while Lincoln was smiling at us the Loud parents introduced us as we smiled and waved only some of them waved back. By the time we got upstairs the only still there was Lincoln we grinned and I rubbed his head as we head for the guest room, when we all got comfortable but I stayed up and looked outside the window and saw that the moon was out I instantly jumped up and put my clothes on and headed downstairs when I got to the front door I heard someone step on the stairs I turned to see one of Lincoln's sister Leni out of bed heading downstairs she saw me and smiled** what are you doing out of bed mister? **I smiled back** _um I just have a quick errand to run I'll just be out for awhile_ well ok it seems Lincoln has grown fond of you three _yea we noticed don't worry we won't cause trouble_ **with that she smiled and headed for the kitchen as I went out the door** _heh looks like they are nice after all_ **with that I started to run down the street and stayed out till the sun started to peek itself out of the horizon. By that time I was at the door, when I opened it I yawned as Mr. and Mrs. Loud were rushing out the door I went in and went towards the kitchen to see Leo and Lucian already there** _making breakfast?_ **They nodded and I shrugged and helped them out, when we finished we headed to the guest room and jumped in bed and fell asleep once more when there was a knock at the door I got up and opened it to see another one of Lincoln's sister Lori on her phone before she looked up at me then started blushing I looked down and saw that I was shirtless I sighed and facepalmed** _sorry let me go put on a shirt_ no it's fine I mean it's not really but oh you know what I mean **she stuttered out while I cracked a grin and spoke in a British accent** _well madam may I inquire as to why I have the pleasure of your presence your highness?_ **She laughed and pushed my chest** stop it I wanted to ask if you or your brother cooked breakfast _yes we did why is it not to your liking your highness?_ **She laughed again** no it was really good everyone enjoyed it even though I got credited for it _I don't mind that_ why don't you guys come out I mean don't you have to go to school **I smiled and spoke normally** _why are you inviting me to go with you?_ **She chuckled** sorry but I have a boyfriend _must be a good man to have you but me and my brothers don't like school and we_ 're _more nocturnal people you know sleep all day but stay up all night_ right well it's you last call I'm taking everyone in the van and here may be enough room for you three _well Leo and Lucian both have motorcycles but eh I'll go they'll wake up in a bit I just have to get ready_ ok but you've got 3 minutes _all I need_ **she left and I closed the door they heard everything and were groaning Leo got up** come on bro do we really have to _look we're going to go but we're not going in alright?_ Alright **we got ready and left out the door. I went to the back with Lincoln while Leo and Lucian got on their bikes and rode behind us** _so Lincoln sleep well, dream of dragons, lions and wolves?_ **He laughed at that and Luan raised an eyebrow seeing him laugh at that** come on Draco really? _Hey just asking_ **I said chuckling** no well there was this red dragon but I saw get beat up but a knight in white armor and white hair **when he said that we both bursted out with laughing while his sister looked at us as if we were crazy I then did my best British accent** _oh really? Well how do you suppose that mate throw a crumpet at him during tea time?_ **Then we laughed out loud again and Luna looked at him after he spoke in his British accent wondering if that's my real accent. When we got to the elementary school Lincoln and Lynn were dropped off I gave him a sign and he gave it back laughing.**

 **(A/N)** Well guys this is all I could think of writing without having a mental meltdown so yea this is my first fanfic I want to hear what you all thought of it also if you have any ideas, suggestions or any suggestions regarding the other ten animals please I will try to include them remember that all of the figurines are male so yea I want to hear what you all thought of it so pm me I just had this idea one day so hopefully I'll see you in the next chapter

This is ninjaspeed1313 speeding off PEACE!


	2. Chapter 2: Lincoln Changes

Chapter 2: Lincoln Changes

(A/N) **now before we start the chapter I would like to say that I am going to be changing a couple of things like how they talk think and how other characters talk and think plus I don't really have a clue on how to write this story out, but I'll try my best and without further ado the second chapter**

 **(Draco's POV)**

 **As Lori kept driving I started to speak telepathically with Leo and Lucian** _ **guys when we get there we should just bail I got an idea on how we could try to make some money**_ **he heard Leo chuckle in his head '** _ **oh yea well how do you suppose we'd do that?**_ **I grinned** _ **we open up a shop but I think we're get almost to the school remember in and out**_ **Lucian sighed** _ **'alright'**_ **Leo laughed '** _ **I don't think we were ever prepared for school'**_ **.** __ **Soon when Lori stopped the van and parked it a block away from the school I got out** hey Lori um can you tell me where the bathroom is? **She pointed to the side of the school** "yea on the side of the school there's a bathroom" thanks **I left for the bathroom while Leo and Lucian followed, when we were out of their line of sight all three of us booked it and ran down the street as fast as possible we ended up going past 15 blocks in a minute, when we finally stopped we weren't even tired or even breaking a sweat. We walked to where the mall was and went in trying to see if there could be a space for the shop then we passed by a medium sized store with everything gone and a sign saying rent space, we all looked at each other nodded and went to a payphone and rented it out** alright so skateboard and clothes shop? **Leo and Lucian smiled nodding then said in unison "** fuck yea man let's do this" **I laughed and we went in to start to fix the place up. We put up tarps around and used our powers to make things appear like paint skateboards shelves and stat to make the shop and in less than three hours we finished the walls were different colors blended together, there were clothes around the store in case people wanted a new style, there were also skateboards everywhere around the store, with that we all smiled and closed up shop and left the mall to head to the park.**

 **(Leo's POV)**

 **I yawned and stretched myself out as we were walking out** man I want o run again **he then smiled and looked at his brothers** wanna race? **Lucian grinned while Draco chuckled, they then started to rush out of the mall and run towards the park, Leo decided to kick things up a notch and started to run faster and got there first, then Lucian came and lastly came Draco. We all fell onto the grass and sighed as we looked up to the sky waiting for Lincoln to come out of school, but I was to bored so I flipped myself up and sighed** Lucian let´s have a training session I want to see which one of us is better **Lucian just smiled and flipped himself up too** "alright don't blame me when I kick your butt" **with that we both took our stances and faced each other, then our eyes turned into our animals eyes and we rushed at each other. Lucian started to swing his hands as if they were claws then jumped up and dropped kick me in the chest sending me back but I wasn't letting myself fall so easily, when he landed I rushed him jumped up wrapped my legs around his head and spun us around and flipped him onto the ground while I landed on my feet smiling** how's that little brother **Lucian got up chuckling** "is that it?" **they rushed at each other again for a second then were on the ground the next to see Draco making them face plant the grass "** are you two done yet I think it's time we left to see the Louds" **he let go and started to walk back to the school while me an Lucian pushed each other playfully as we got up. When we made it back it was about time for the students to leave and we arrived just in time to stop by where the van and motorcycles are, as we were wait I sighed** think we should have at least bought some phones and headphones? I mean this century has really good taste in music **Lucian grinned** "I know right the songs sound totally awesome" **Draco smiled at his brothers** "in due time but I think me may have another guest popping up" **I was shocked as was Lucian** another one who is it? Do you know? **He simply smiled again and looked at us** "it's a surprise" **I looked and Lucian and gave up knowing we weren't going to get an answer from him.**

 **(Lucians POV)**

 **As we waited for a bit I got on my motorcycle and started it up still waiting, but soon after Lori showed up and got in the van as did Leni and Draco and drove off as I followed behind with Leo. When Lori was done picking everyone up we all headed home, when we got in everyone headed to their rooms but Draco pulled Lincoln aside and we sat in the living room** "Lincoln there's someone else who might appear now but he needs your permission to appear" "well sure but who or what is he?" "I'll show you come on" **we all head up to Lincoln's room and pull out the box top of the dragon symbol it shows the crest of a pure white Pegasus, me and Leo look at each other then grin already knowing who's going to show up**

 **(Lincoln's POV)**

Ok that wasn't there before is this who's coming to appear? **Draco nodded and I looked inside to find the quartz Pegasus figurine, I took it out and said the incantation then forgot that my sisters were all here** "don't worry we soundproofed the room when this happens" **Draco said as he looked at the figurine that begin to grow and neighed loudly as it stretched its body out then began to change into a humanoid, then to a human with a costume, then a human with normal clothes, his hair was pure white like mine but his was a clean cut like the one an executive uses and he had a pure white suit and a white fedora appeared on top of his head, he looked at me his eyes pure white but soon closed them and opened them to show his eyes were light blue that appeared to be white he looked around and smiled then turned and I saw he had an ear piercing on his right ear that was a Pegasus and on his hand was a Pegasus ring on his right hand and he seemed to have a Pegasus necklace around his neck** "ah my comrades my brothers it's so good to be back I feel like I have some catching up to do" **they nodded then he turned to me and bowed taking off his fedora** "and thank you good sir for allowing to appear" **I grinned** anytime man **he then looked up at me strangely then looked at his brother and began to whisper to each other then he nodded** "ok so I'm up to date with everything trust me don't ask how" alright man hey look if you guys wouldn't mind I really want to change my style think you guys can help out with that? **Draco Leo and Lucian looked at each other and smiled then nodded** but before anything else may I ask for your name? **I asked looking at the Pegasus** "Percy call me Percy" **he said smiling he then left out the window and waited as Draco Leo and Lucian left I was about to leave when Lori stopped me** "where are you going Lincoln?" **I smiled** the mall Draco wanted to show me something "oh cool can we go?" um sorry Lori but it's going to be just us maybe some other time **I said as I left the house I saw Draco pull up in a car that was a classic it was a Chevy Camaro from 1963 that was really red. As I got in we whooped as he drove off to the mall, when we got there he said to follow Leo and Lucian while he parked, I went with them inside and we stopped by a store that I have never seen whenever I went to the mall with my family they went in and I followed behind them with Percy, I looked around and smile then Leo said** "welcome to our store little man, pick anything you want and as another freebie we'll get you your very own skate board" **I grinned widely and started to pick out some clothes I got some beanies, a couple of graphic T shirts with Animals on them, some ripped jeans and black Jeans, and many different types of shoes some Quicksilver others Nike and the rest Converse then I went with Lucian and we started to design it. I asked for a red Dragon on the bottom, a white Pegasus on top, a gold and black Lion to the left, a silver and blue Wolf on the left then in the middle a white knight, when it was finished I smiled as I received it then we took the rest of the rest of the day to practice and when we were going to go home I asked to try on one of the outfits I picked. When I left I had a red Dragon hoodie without sleeves and a black jean with a gold Lion pattern on it black Converse with a whit Pegasus on it and a silver beanie with a blue Wolf, they looked happy that I had their animals on me and the outfit combined with each other as we left I took out my skateboard and they did the same as Draco pulled up in his skateboard** "couldn't find any parking so I left it home" **I shrugged as we all started to skate home but as I looked behind me I saw Percy with a beanie long hair almost covering his eyes in a T shirt with white tattoos around his arms as he looked at me and grinned** "I only appear to be executive when I want to" **I grinned at that as we got home Percy turned into his ring and I put it on. As I went in I put my skateboard by the door as the others entered, we headed to the kitchen and started to make ourselves some food and I learned at least how to cook a little from Lucian while Leo was making jokes and Draco was sitting down just looking at all of us smiling then we went to the living room and Lucian got out a pack of cards, soon we were all playing Crazy Eights the winner being Draco and me being tied so it turned into sudden death match and I ended up victorious as Leo and Lucian cheered for me then we all heard a big gasp as we looked up to see Luan but it seems she was surprised by me** "Lincoln what happen? why are you wearing that?" **I chuckled** no it's fine I just wanted to change my style a bit, why is it bad? **I asked she just shook her head as if she was trying to wake from a dream** "but still I can't believe that you changed yourself" **I shrugged** "well what if I told everyone else" **my face turned worrisome** please Luan don't please don't tell them anything **she sighed** "alright well go to bed we have school tomorrow" ok sis I will **when she left I got up** hey guys maybe on the weekend we could go to the park? **They smiled** "sure Lincoln have a good night" thanks guys here **I tossed them Percy's Pegasus ring and went upstairs and crashed into bed falling asleep immediately**

 **(Draco's POV)**

Well guys come on we should at least try to get some sleep this time we have a lot of things to discuss **I got up and went to our room and laid in bed when Leo, Lucian and Percy show up but I already fell asleep and I felt them go to sleep too.**

 **(A/N) well guys hoped you enjoy and please I would love to hear what other animals can be used for the remaining nine figurines PM me if you have any ideas**


	3. (AN)

**Author's note:** Hey guys I know I haven't updated but school's been hard and not only that I haven't had time to get to a computer my next story is a collaboration with Igpay Atinlay Idkay so shoutout to her and I couldn't really do it without her help and um besides that the story may be updated in a couple of hours and if you have any suggestions or ideas I would love to hear them just PM if you do


	4. Chapter 3: The Claws Come Out

**(A/N) Hey guys sorry I haven't updated I've been reading countless stories on fanfiction to see if they may be able to help me improve my own and again sorry for the grammar mistakes**

 **Also I don't own the show the Loud House all I own are the Characters I created and my ideas**

 **(Draco's POV)**

 **Draco groaned silently as he started sitting up on the bed sighing as he reached for his phone checking the time, seeing that it was 4:00 am**

"Oh man" **he got up from the bed wearing his jeans, he walked across the room picking up a shirt he left nearby and putting it on as he left the room letting his brothers sleep**

 **He went to the bathroom and washed his face with cold water, when he finished he combed his hair as he looked at his reflection then started looking at his shirt that had a Dragon on it with the words "long live the king", when he was finished he left the house and walked down the street to the park**

 **After a couple of minutes he got to the park `** _ **I hope this works`**_ **, he headed for the Dragon tree and started walking around it but stopped when he saw a T carved into the bottom, he started to dig and pulled out a Smokey quartz Tiger ring and then pulls out a glass Smokey quartz Tiger figurine "** hello brother, I hope Lincoln can convince you" **and with that being said he covered the hole and walked back with the figurine and ring back to the house**

 **By the time he got back he saw Percy lying down on the couch wearing his white gray stripped hoodie and whitish gray sweat pants his whitish gray hair all messed and covering his eyes, Draco went in to the kitchen and he saw Lucian and Leo both cooking breakfast Lucian was wearing his jeans and had his silvery whitish blue hair spiked up cooking eggs and bacon on the stove, wearing a light blue and white t-shirt while Leo was wearing shorts and a black tank top with messy black and yellow bed hair making toast and OJ**

"Good morning guys you all seem busy" **Draco said chuckling**

 **Percy threw his arm up signaling to Draco that he heard him, Draco chuckled to himself knowing that Percy was always like this in the morning and soon his attitude and personality would change when other people show up, now looking at the kitchen Lucian and Leo waved and set breakfast for them at the table**

 **Instantly smelling it Percy jumped up from the couch and raced to the table sitting down as slowly one by one all of them sat down and started eating "** guys what time is it? **" Draco asked "** its five why?" **replied Percy who shoved his piece of toast into mouth with an egg on top "** I wanted to see if maybe Lincoln could convince Tony" **Percy started choking while Leo who was drinking his juice spit it out on Lucian while he only looked confused then glared at Leo for spitting juice on him**

 **Lucian who was cleaning the juice off his face with the help of Leo was the first one to break silence "** look Draco I know he's our brother but you remember what happened, we didn't want to cage him but we were left no other choice" **Draco was going to interject but Lucian stopped him "** but that doesn't mean I'm not willing to give him a try alright but remember we have to talk to Lincoln about it"

"Talk to me about what?" **they all turned and saw Lincoln at the bottom of the stairs, he was wearing his new black jeans and a white tank top, he appeared to have grown some muscle since they last saw him like he was working out all night they also noticed him carrying the box and he placed it on the coffee table as they all gathered round they saw the appearance of a gray Tiger emblem but it seemed to be scratched out "** why is this one like this?" **Lincoln asked**

 **Draco sighed "** Lincoln there originally weren't thirteen of us, we had one more brother but his ideals were different, even though he used his power for good he didn't know when to draw the line so we ended up have to fight him countless times since he would have made us all lose our powers but when we finally won we sealed him and his powers into two part" **Draco pulls out the figurine "** his figurine and his ring" **pulls that out as well "** we wanted to ask if you could try to talk some sense into him today" **Lucian said looking at Lincoln**

"Sure guys I don't mind besides we'd do anything for family right" **he said smiling Draco hugged Lincoln as did Leo, Lucian and Percy. They let go and went upstairs to try to get a couple more minutes of sleep but Draco stayed behind to explain all he could to Lincoln "** thanks again Lincoln but when you talk to him his name is Tony don't be scared but don't be too assertive either just talk to him alright and one last thing get him to drink this" **gives Lincoln a bottle filled with red stuff "** but um how if he's-" **all of a sudden the bottle disappeared "** don't worry just convince him" **Lincoln nodded and Draco left him with the ring and headed upstairs putting the box and figurine away and went back to their own room**

 **(Lincoln's POV)**

 **Looks at the reader** "huh well that was something now wasn't it" **Lincoln looks at the ring in his hand and sits down** "oh well let's see if I can convince Tony" **he put the ring and shuts his eyes as he's driven to the back of his mind making his body sleep but not his mind**

 **When Lincoln opens his eyes he finds himself floating in deep darkness "** didn't expect this now did you little one?" **Lincoln turns around or at least tries to as he sees some else there floating, this person has smoke colored hair that was combed upward and his eyes were gray he wore loose clothing a loose gray shirt and loose gray pants with gray Nikes "** let me guess Tony right?" **Lincoln asked**

 **Tony was shocked to hear this but narrowed his eyes "** who are you little one how do you know of my mine?" "because Draco told and" **the bottle appears and Lincoln grab it then tosses it to Tony who caught it "** Draco said to drink that I don't think he means harm" **Tony still narrowing his eyes at him but sighs knowing that the only brother to actually try helping him was Draco and he reluctantly drinks it**

 **After he finished he looked at Lincoln "** so you're the new master huh?" **Lincoln nods "** well why are you here wearing my ring huh I thought they wouldn't try bringing me back" "well Draco convinced the others beside why don't we try to work this out together huh?" **he puts his and out offering it to Tony who smiles and shakes it "** listen um how bout for today I give you some of my power alright" **Lincoln smiles "** sure I'd like that" "alright then kid I'll be here if anything see you later Lincoln" "bye Tony" **they waved at each other and Lincoln's body shot up as his consciousness came back**

 **He closed his eyes but when he opened them he saw everything in a light, his eyes could now see farther his nose and ear senses were now heightened, he jumped up and did a flip and spun in the air and land on one of his hands he jumped on the wall and bounced off sticking the landing running into the bathroom and noticing his changed features, he now had sharp incisors but besides that the only other difference were his eyes they looked gray and were tiger eyes he blinked and they were normal he blinked again and they were still normal but when he blinked one last time he asked for the powers and the tiger eyes came back and when he asked for normal the turned back and he kept switching between them normal, tiger, normal, tiger, and stopped on normal he went into his room put on a shirt and got ready for school before anyone else got up**

 **Lincoln went to the backyard and he went Tiger Mode as he would like to call it and started doing somersaults then back flips and doing handstand pushups but little did he know Lana was watching him in awe thinking who this new Lincoln was but silently gasped when she saw his eyes, Lincoln with his new senses knew that she was there but didn't decide to do anything he went back inside and got his stuff ready and waited on the couch as Leo, Lucian, Draco and Percy came downstairs all of them with their skateboards "** see ya Lincoln" "bye Lincoln" "later Lincoln" "peace Lincoln we're going to the store" **and like that they all left with Lincoln on the couch "** man I wish I could go" **he shrugged** "hopefully after school" **sighing he went to his room and grabbed his skateboard and opened the door and skated all the way to school**

 **As he was arriving to school he saw Clyde and skated up to him "** hey Clyde how's it going?" "Lincoln is that you man you look different" "eh I got bored of the old style so I mixed it up and after school I want to show this cool store I found" "sweet but come on we should go we don't want to be late" "yea you're right" **Lincoln picked up his skateboard and headed inside**

 **His first couple of classes were weird almost everyone looked at him like he grew another head especially the girls like Ronnie Ann but he was happy when he got to lunch there people didn't really notice him until someone knocked his skateboard out of his hand and pushed him onto the ground**

 **When Lincoln looked up he growled silently as he saw one of his many bullies and the meanest one at that, standing over him with a big gut sticking out and meaty arms with a pudgy face with long blond hair as he grabbed Lincoln by the shirt and socked him across the face and then in the gut, he let go making Lincoln fall and he started kicking him again and again Ronnie Ann cam and tried to get him to stop but he only pushed her away and kept going then when he was done he pushed Ronnie Ann down and tried to sucker punch her as she closed her eyes flinching but the fist never connected she opened her eyes to see Lincoln standing over her the fist still on his face but his head not even moving an inch**

 **Lincoln turned on TM (Tiger Mode) and stared deeply into the bullies eyes with his Tiger eyes he felt the bullies fist on his face but didn't move or even flinch when the bully put everything he had in the other sucker punch he gave Lincoln but Lincoln just smiled at him "** are you done yet or do you want keep going?" **the bully started to back as Lincoln simply walked towards him then gave him a sucker punch of his own connecting his fist to the bullies jaw instantly knocking him out and sending him flying across the lunch room while everyone stared in awe at both the bully and Lincoln even Ronnie Ann was in shock but soon enough the bully fell on the ground with a thud and Lincoln just picked up his skateboard and left with Clyde running up behind him asking him how did that happen**

 **When it was time to leave Lincoln went up to his two sisters Lynn and Lucy "** he guys I'm going to the mall with Clyde tell Lori that bye" **he turned and walked away until Lynn grabbed him by his shirt "** listen here Lincoln you're going to have to tell her that cause I'm no one's messenger" **she proceeded to judo flip Lincoln but was surprised when he landed and reversed it on her sending her to the ground "** Lucy could you do it for me?" **she slowly nodded shocked that her brother reversed the flip that Lynn did "** thanks see ya guys I'll be home later" **with that being said he got on his skateboard and rode it getting farther from Lynn who was getting up still shocked and Lucy who just stood there wondering what happened**

 **Lincoln went up to where Clyde was and was shocked to see Ronnie Ann there with him looking away from him with a blush "** H-hey there lame-o" "Ronnie Ann what are you doing here?" "O-oh what just because you d-defended me you t-think you can hold your own I c-can still kick your butt" **she said very flustered while Lincoln was grinning "** alright I hope they don't mind you coming along let's go" **Lincoln got off his skateboard and walked with them to the store**

 **Upon arriving at the store Clyde and Ronnie Ann looked at each other skeptically thinking why Lincoln would go here, and then they went inside to see Percy playing video games on the TV while Draco was on top of the small skateboard ramp playing his guitar and Leo and Lucian were playing foosball. Clyde and Ronnie Ann looked shocked by their appearance but Lincoln just smiled "** Hey guys" **instantly everyone stopped what they were doing and put their stuff away and went over to greet him "** What's up little Linc!" "Yo Lincoln what's going on" "Hey who are your friends?" "Is that girl, your girlfriend?" **Instantly they all started to snicker and Ronnie Ann stayed silent as she blushed furiously trying to hide as she was about to lie until Lincoln grabbed her hand pulled her close to him and kissed her in front of them including Clyde**

 **As he kept kissing her Ronnie Ann's eyes went wide but closed as she kissed him back wrapping her arms around his neck pulling him closer as he wrapped his arms around her waist, when they pulled away she had goofy smile on her as she tried to hide her red face in shirt softly whispering "** lame-o" **while he held her close smiling confidently "** does that answer your question?" **the guys except for Clyde all laughed until Draco spoke up "** yes it did, your friends seem chill enough they can come out here and hang out whenever they want to" "beside they can work here if they want you know earn a little extra cash" **Leo added** "thanks guys but I think we only could the weekends cause of school" **Lincoln responded "** well we're actually closing right now so let's lock it up" **Clyde, Ronnie Ann and Lincoln help the guys close the store and headed home**

 **Clyde went one way while Ronnie Ann went the other Lincoln and the guys said bye to them as Ronnie Ann gave Lincoln a kiss on the cheek before running off**

 **As soon as Lincoln and the fellas got home it was already dark and when they stepped inside all the sisters came down thundering down the steps each one shouting a Lincoln while glaring on various occasions to the guys "** why weren't you with Lynn and Lucy when we came to get you!?" "Why did you go to the mall without me? I like totally wanted to buy some new makeup" "Lincoln we were worried mate!" "If this was a prank it isn't a funny one!" "When and how did you learn to reverse my judo flip!?" "The dark spirits tell me you two minds Lincoln one yours and the other of a Tiger" "I propose that he has a most logical explanation for such events" "Lincoln why weren't you at my pageant obviously I won again but you were supposed to be there" "why did you have Tiger eyes in the Morning and do handstand pushups" **Lincoln, the guys and everyone else stopped and looked at Lana "** what did you say?" **Lynn asked "** I asked Lincoln why did he have Tiger eyes and was doing handstand pushups in the backyard" **she repeated "** how do you know about that" **Lincoln asked then instantly covered his mouth as his sister all looked at him now "** what did you say Lincoln? It's true?" **Lori asked**

 **Lincoln was surround and without any other option he went TM and somersaulted over then the jumped against the wall bounced off landing on the rail with his hand and flipping himself off before landing on his feet and running into his room when he looked back all his sisters gasped as they saw his eyes before he went into his room locking the door he started breathing heavily before his breathing relaxed he sat against the door and sighed '** _ **good bye Tony' 'good bye Lincoln'**_ **he pulled the ring off and placed it aside but he still felt Tony's power inside of him before he could even wonder Draco, Leo, Lucian and Percy appeared with Draco holding the Tiger Figurine as it started to glow**

 **Lincoln nodded his head as the Figurine came to life going from animal to humanoid to costume to regular Tony in the bedroom sighing cracking his back as he stretched out**

 **When he finished he gave Draco a hug then Leo then Lucian then Percy and last but not least he gave his tightest hug to Lincoln who returned the favor soon enough they all said their goodbyes as they all teleported to the guest room to figure out sleeping arrangements while Lincoln laid down in bed looking up at the ceiling "** what was all that about?" **he shot up from the bed and looked around and saw his little teleporting goth sister on top of his bed post he looked down sighing "** it was nothing Lucy go to bed it's late and I want to sleep" **he laid down again but found his little sister still there looking down on him before she jumped down and sat next to him "** ok fine you can sleep here but only for tonight I'll tell all about it in the morning" **she only nodded as she went under the cover and snuggled close to her big brother while he wrapped an arm around her and kissed the top of her head "** good night Lucy" "good night Lincoln" **before he fell asleep he wondered how much he was going to tell her about everything**

 **(Ending A/N) again I would love to thank Igpay Atinlay Idkay for helping me out check out the stories she's written obviously better than mine other than that review if I need improvements tell me I will try to please and PM for the other animals since I'm a little stuck with that but beside these thing thanks again for reading**


	5. Chapter 4: Revelation

**(A/N) I do not own the loud house I only own my idea and my characters ending note at the end**

(Lincoln's POV)

Lincoln started to sit up from the bed sighing as he saw it was still dark outside

"Man I can't sleep," he said as he got out of bed

He opened his door quietly and reached the stairs. Suddenly remembering he had powers Lincoln went TM and jumped down the steps and lands graciously on the ground

"Good job, you're getting the hang of it huh?" a voice whispered

Lincoln instantly turned around and saw that Tony was all the way at the top of the stairs smiling at him. Lincoln chuckled and shook his head

"You almost gave me a heart attack you know?" he whispered back

Tony laughed silently then suddenly appeared next to Lincoln "still so much to learn but hey you'll learn soon enough"

Lincoln rolled his eyes "yea totally but I think I should wait though and remember my sisters are onto me now since last night's incident"

Tony chuckled at the comment "yea well I guess we should go back to bed hmm?"

Lincoln nodded and when he looked up the stairs Tony was already there waving at him, Lincoln grinned then all of a sudden was at the top of the stairs. Looking back at the bottom he only chuckled shaking his head going back into his room

Lincoln got up again and got dressed, he wore his cargo pants and put on a black shirt and black combat boots.

Suddenly there was a knock on his door "Lincoln get up breakfast is ready" Lynn said as she walked downstairs

Lincoln sighed and looked in the mirror and messed up his hair before he left the room and appeared at the bottom of the stairs in a sec. When he got to the table everyone gasp

"Lincoln what happened?"

"When did you start working out?"

"Why are you dressed like that?"

Lincoln only shrugged and ate his breakfast while everyone stared at him. When he finished he went upstairs grabbed his board and went down stairs again

"Bye guys"

Lori then stopped him at the door standing in front of it "Lincoln where do you think you're going?"

"School Lori I'm using my skateboard" he walked past her and got on his board and skates off

She mutters under her breath "what's happening to you Lincoln" she walks back to table and everyone gets into Vanzilla

(Tony's POV)

Tony gets up and stretches and scratches his head messing up his hair sighing then leaves the room letting his brothers that were scattered around the room sleep, as he left he started going downstairs and went to the living room and saw Luna's guitar on the couch, he picked it up and started walking upstairs looking for Luna's room he put the guitar back where it belongs then went to fix her and Luan's room and proceeded to doing to all the other rooms, when he was finally done he went down stairs and sat on the couch slouching.

"Having fun?"

Tony looked up and saw Draco coming down that stairs grinning "just resting man, I thought about learning how to play some instruments"

Draco chuckled "turning us into a band Tony?" he shook his head and laughed "alright but you should at least ask what everyone else thinks"

Tony nodded then looked down when he sudden realized something "Draco we have to convince Lincoln to go back to the way he was and tell all of his sisters, they have the right to know"

Draco smile was gone as his face turned serious then became relaxed as he sighed "ok when they come back we'll have a meeting"

Tony nodded and saw Draco go to the kitchen as the others came down

"Morning" Lucian said as he rubbed his eyes heading towards the kitchen

"Yo" Leo said as rubbed his head following Lucian

"Hey" Percy said as he sighed, going straight to couch as he jumped on it lying down

Tony gets up and moves to the dining table and sits "guys" Leo, Lucian and Percy all looked at Tony since he almost never called them out like that "um would you guys mind if we made a band with the rest" Leo, Lucian and Percy all grinned and nodded

"Sure man I call drums though" Leo said smiling looking at Lucian

"I want to play all of them" Lucian said grinning looking at Percy

"Piano for me" Percy said smiling slightly as everyone looked at him weirdly "what? I like piano" he said grinning

"Alright then guess that makes" Tony said

"Me lead singer huh? Thanks but how about all of us hmm?" they all nodded agreeing with Draco

(Draco's POV)

Draco ran his hand through his hair as he kept watching videos on YouTube learning all the instruments he can, by the time he was done he and all of the others learned how to play electric, acoustic guitars, basses, drums, piano, violin, clarinet, and many more,

He started going to the door to buy the instruments but before he could get to the door it opened up showing with the Loud sisters rushing in to their parent's room as Lincoln trudged inside with a black eye and blood covered shirt and broken nose "whoa Lincoln what happened?" Draco asked holding his head examining him for any other injuries

"Told a bully to piss off his friends were there and I didn't want to go TM and seriously hurt them, so I took the beating this time" he said sighing and flinching from the pain as Draco kept checking him

Draco sighed then looked at him dead in the eye "just use a portion not all if you're defending yourself ok your sisters don't want to lose you and neither do we, we consider you family man, now I'm going to the instrument shop wanna come with me?"

"He'll go only if I can too" a voice called out

They turned to see Luna walking towards them "that's the only way he'll be able to go, besides you don't seem like the musical type"

Draco only smirked at that "you'd be surprised" he walked out and pulled up in a 2012 Honda Pilot

After driving for a while they parking the car then headed into the shop, upon arriving Luna took Lincoln around looking at some amps while Draco picked out some electric and acoustic guitars

When they left he ended up buying 10 guitars 5 acoustic and 5 electric all in the back, as Draco was driving he sighed and started to speak to Lincoln in Latin " _Lincoln"_

" _Exspecta me quid tu es expectatio mea etiam potest loqui!?"_

Draco chuckled and nodded _"Lincoln placuit ad dico in sorores tuas in omnibus nos iustus sperare quod sit intelligere,"_ as he said that he looked at Luna as she looked at them like they were crazy while Lincoln nodded

When they got home Lincoln helped Draco get the guitars as Luna went inside "wanna learn how to play?"

Lincoln seemed surprised by the question "um sure but I don't think" he stopped when new information exploded in his head as he learned how to play all the instruments that the others learned "how?"

Draco chuckled "you'll figure it out eventually but for now let's give them their presents" said as they went inside and hand each brother their guitar

When they finished Draco was downstairs laughing as he, Percy, Leo, Lucian, Lincoln, and Lynn were downstairs playing Crazy Eights as Lincoln, Draco, Lucian, and Percy already got out and were waiting for either Leo or Lynn to win. After three minutes Leo came out victorious as a sore Lynn tackled him to the ground and tried to headlock him only to have Leo literally get up and remove her with ease then he simply put her down then took a fighting stance

"Come at me"

"With pleasure" she rushed him but in a second he put his arm out swung it and hit the back part of her knee making her fall before he caught her and placed on the ground and smiled

"I win" he helped her up "you were a great opponent" he bows a little and goes back to the others

"Hey Lynn can you tell the others to come in here?" Lincoln asked out of the blue

Lynn was currently staring at Leo before he shook her head "sure Lincoln" she went to get them

Draco sat up with his brothers next to him as the sister lined up in front of them

"Well?" Lori said

"Well I know you guys want to know what's happening with Lincoln with the problem is us" Draco began

"You see we're not normal" said Leo

"Hell we're not even considered human" Lucian added

"We might even call ourselves gods but our leader is Lincoln since well he discovered us" Percy said

"but we don't mean to harm anyone we won't do anything grave without consulting Lincoln first besides the thing you saw in Lincoln's eyes was a part of me a part of my power in him so yea we want to help him out to the best of our abilities and make him a great leader to us" Tony commented

All of the sisters were standing there some unconvinced and some annoyed with this made up lie till Tony stood up

"Should I Linc?"

Lincoln nodded and stepped back as did the others

Suddenly Tony started to morph and change slowly becoming a giant smoky Quartz glass Tiger he moved his head to them

"Told you" he then turned back to normal looking at the sisters as they stood there shocked as to what happened, many of them were still trying to figure out an explanation as to what exactly happened but came up with nothing

"Well?" Lincoln asked his sisters trying to get an opinion

"We don't know what to say really but, explain to us how you got your powers because as far as we know you're human" Lori said as she glanced at her sisters who nodded in agreement

Lincoln ran his hand through his hair "well when I put on his ring" he pointed towards Tony who grins and rubs the back of his head sheepishly

"Well to be honest it wasn't my idea it was his" Tony points to Draco who sighed and shook his head

"Thanks Tony, really, just put me in a meat suit and toss me to the wolves" Draco said as he looked at the sisters "ok guys I'm just gonna erase your memories I can't deal with this" Draco lifts up his hand but before he could do anything Tony came and placed his hand on top of his

"Dear brother we know they won't say anything, besides who would believe them anyway" Tony said with a chuckle while he glanced at them before facing everyone "ok I think this is enough drama for today so how bout we hit the hay and start brand new tomorrow huh?"

"I'm fine with that" everyone turns to Lincoln "I'm tired anyways so let's go" with that he started to go up the stairs with everyone else following behind him and then going into their own rooms.

 **(A/N) ok guys I just wanted to thank everyone who has been there to support me I apologize for not being able to update and for this one being short as well but I've been finding it difficult to continue sometimes but any who I really mean to give another shout out to Igpay Atinlay Idkay and one to thomaspheasant plus to nightmareking and YagamiNguyen all great authors check out their stories**


	6. Chapter 5: Becoming A Family

**Chapter 5: Becoming a Family**

 **(I don't own the Loud House cartoon only this story)**

(Draco's POV)

Draco opened his eyes noticing a shadow near the window looking out of it, the figure turned facing him but said nothing only flashing him a smile. Draco felt his blood run cold as he realized who the person was the instant he saw that smile, he tried to get up but couldn't all he could do was watch, the figure moved towards him with an aura of calmness but lethal deadliness surrounding him, but when he stood next to him looking down all Draco could sense was peace and tranquility.

"Nolite solliciti frater vos sunt non mortuus" the figure said in Latin "Gaudeo quod in omnibus te de hoc novum princeps, somno frater, te amo"

Draco felt his eyes tear up as nodded before closing them and waking up again. As he got up from the bed he looked over to the window where the figure stood before and saw a single rose against it, when he picked it up he realized that the rose was rainbow colored. Sighing profoundly he placed it down on the windowsill

"Morning bro"

Draco turned around a saw Leo get up from the floor with a stupid grin on his face as his mess black and yellow hair covered his eyes, running an hand through his hair lifting it up Draco saw his heterochromatic eyes one being completely black the other with a yellow iris before letting his hair fall again

"Why do you keep staring at me?" Leo asked tilting his head slightly

Draco chuckled "just wondering little bro why you don't show your eyes"

Leo laughed "I think they would already be put off with my weird hair no need for them to see another weird feature, but since you're asking me that I have one for you, why do you show your features?"

Draco was taken aback by the question "well I learned to show my best features even if they are my beast features" he said while running his hand through his blood red long hair as he let it cover one of his blood red eyes

"Nice play on words bro"

Both of them turned around and saw Lucian coming in "might have been the words I would've used too" he said grinning "come on let's go downstairs" he walked out with Draco and Leo behind him

When they got downstairs Lucian turned around and swung at them, Draco reacted instantly and jumped back while Leo took the hit not even budging and swung back with a left hook knocking Lucian to the ground

"Leo Draco Lucian" a voice boomed through the house

They all looked up to see Lincoln at the top of the stairs with his arms crossed looking at them sternly "please if you're going to mess around do it outside I don't want my sisters to become even more worried than they already are"

Lincoln then disappeared and reappeared next to them "why don't we all go out to the park seems like a nice day right?" they all nodded in agreement

(Lincoln's POV)

As they left the house they heard footsteps running down the stairs as the front door opened showing Lori, Leni, Luna, Luan, Lynn, Lucy and Lisa all ready to go outside, Lincoln sighed "where are you guys going?"

"Well we, like, overhead and decided to come with" Leni stated beaming

Draco looked at Lincoln who only face palmed

"Well Lincoln?"

"Ok you guys can come but please don't interfere no matter what alright?"

They nodded "ok so you guys go in Vanzilla we'll see you there"

Lucian Leo and Percy got on their motorcycles while Lincoln got in Draco's car with Tony. While Draco was driving he seemed awfully quiet soon enough Tony spoke up

"So you saw him didn't you?" he asked

Draco didn't respond his question as he kept staring at the road

"Come on Draco I saw the flower and there is only one person who can make them now answer. Did. You. See. Him?"

Draco nodded "he still has the same smile like before but I'm sure it was a dream"

"Doesn't look like it to me, so Lincoln" Tony said turning towards him "what exactly are we going to be doing?"

Lincoln shrugged then smiled "how about tag?"

Tony grinned "sounds like fun"

As soon as they reached the park Tony got out and ran off with Leo, Lucian, and Percy all running towards the playground while Draco, Lincoln and his sisters walked towards them.

Lucian and Leo being the most agile climbed to the top while Tony and Percy ran to the top when they reached it they looked down at Draco and Lincoln and yelled "COME AND GET US!" Lincoln and Draco looked at each other before smiling as Draco laced his fingers and Lincoln jumped on it before Draco launched him up in the air as the girls screamed "DRACO!", as Lincoln started to come down he looked at guys before his eyes turned into blood red dragon eyes then they looked at Draco who nodded his head and each one started to run in different directions.

Lincoln slammed into the ground punching it before taking off with incredible speed, he caught up to all of them easily then returned to normal "DM: Dragon Mode newest ability quite useful actually but I wanted to come here so I can train with you guys I know you guys come here before the sun rises and frankly I'm bored of training in my room"

They nodded and went to the open part of the park they then proceeded to take off their shirts each one of them having a well-toned body but covered in countless scars come looking deep while others like scratches, most were like claw or bite marks others were like they came from a sword or a dagger. Lincoln took off his shirt too as his sisters come up behind him taking a seat to see what was about to happen but they didn't expect Lincoln of all people to have a well-toned as well as them

While Lori, Leni, Luna, Luan, Lucy all sat there impressed Lisa was jotting down notes as she waited to see what was going to happen. Draco and the others clapped their hand together and bowed while Lincoln copied them. They guys took their fighting stances and Lincoln stood there hand at his sides waiting, Leo rushed in first only to be knocked across the ground in a matter of seconds, they all looked at Lincoln who only hand one hand open palmed extended then retracted. Tony flashed behind Lincoln only to be knocked onto the ground with a right cross and get kicked upwards then elbowed back down, but Lincoln ducked all of a sudden and delivered a roundhouse kick to Lucian's face then a side to his ribs distancing them apart but Lucian just got up and rushed him but fell to the ground as Lincoln appeared behind him and chopped him in the neck. All of a sudden Lincoln was knocked back as Percy help his leg extended out then brought it back, he rushed at Lincoln then kneed him in the chest only to be pushed back by Lincoln's arms as he blocked it in time knocking Percy back as Lincoln kneed him in the chest with just enough speed to catch him off guard and with enough force to send him tumbling back

As Lincoln looked around he saw Leo, Lucian, Tony, and Percy getting before bowing and going to where his sisters where catching their breath while they watched in amazement as their brother did all of that. Lincoln turned to face Draco but he wasn't anywhere to be seen all of a sudden Lincoln crumpled onto the floor with Draco above him

"You let your guard down, shouldn't have done that" then he vanished

As Lincoln was getting up he was knocked down again then again and again, each time the force getting stronger by the second until Lincoln had enough and snapped and released a monstrous roar as he looked up his eyes closed shut and began inhaling deeply gathering all his strength including Leo's, Lucian's, Percy's, and Tony's almost sapping them then exhaled as a giant gust of wind emitted from Lincoln's body became literally rainbow colored his skin, eyes, hair, even clothes but his skin went back to normal only leaving his clothes, hair and eyes rainbow he surprised everyone with his tranquility and calmness as he stood still where he was standing, as Draco appeared out of nowhere to strike him he couldn't since every time he did Lincoln dodged and evaded all of his attack with no other option he leapt up in the air and raised his hand as he started to summon a humungous orb of flames that was colored orange, blue and white started to grow and grow then it became compressed into the size of a marble. Draco threw it at tremendous speed as Lincoln only extended his arm out his hand open as if he was ready to catch it, everyone started to worry that Draco lost control and would end up killing Lincoln. As the orb grew closer and closer everyone noticed Lincoln's peace and calmness wondering if he lost his mind but what happened next left them with their mouths wide open.

As soon as the orb touched Lincoln's palm it exploded causing it to expand and destroy anything inside of it but all of a sudden it started to become smaller and smaller until it was contained in Lincoln's hand as he slowly closed it extinguishing it he sighed contently as the area that was destroyed was restored as if nothing happened

Draco came down and slowly walked towards Lincoln then ran and picked him up hugging him with all his strength crying as Leo, Tony, Lucian, and Percy all tackled and hugged Lincoln as well crying together while all Lincoln did was smile peacefully as they cried their hearts out then a figure appeared showing himself only to Lincoln and spoke Latin

"Gratias tibi accipe bonum curam eorum" the figure said, Lincoln nodded in response as the figure disappeared leaving behind a rainbow ring that had the number 13 on it

As they separated from Lincoln he picked up the ring and put it on and turned back to normal

"I'm surprised you achieved that mode usually it takes all of us to do it" Draco stated as he sighed

"Looks like we're one weird family huh?" Lincoln said chuckling

"Like, what do you mean Lincoln?" Leni asked

"I mean they're my family now as much as I am a brother to you guys I'm a brother to them too" Lincoln said nonchalantly "so I consider all of us to be one big family"

Lucian grinned while Tony shook his head "but Lincoln you can't just decide that you ne-"

Luan came up interrupting "need our permission right well you have mine next time don't get so _hotheaded_ " she started laughing afterwards with Tony and Lincoln chuckling while the other groaned

"You got mine too as long as you keep him safe alright?" Lori said walking up to them

"Like, me too but as long as I can go to the mall with you guys" Leni said walking to them

"I'm in too but let me hang out with you guys I wanna see what the new Lincoln can do" Lynn commented

"Me too I think you guys can improve my poems as well" Lucy said from the shade

"Do not forget to include me in your activities, I still need to take notes on what you are and what you can do" Lisa said looking down into her notepad

"You guys are straight rocking mate" Luna replied cheerfully

"Ok guys but let's get home" Draco said smiling ear to ear "it's getting late and we still have to get dinner prepared"

All nodding they went back to their ride to go prepare diner. As they were walking up to the door Lincoln was grabbed in a headlock and noogied Lynn and Leo who bumped fists and walked inside followed by Lucy, Leni, Lori, Lisa, Luan, Luna, Draco, Percy, Lucian, and finally Tony but he stopped and motioned Lincoln to come inside with him Lincoln smiled and walked in.

(Lucian's POV)

As they got in Lori, Tony, and Luan went to get dinner ready, Leo and Lynn went outside to wrestle and train, Draco and Lincoln sat on the couch discussing what they were gonna do, Percy was with Lucy at the kiddie table helping her with poems both dark and bright, meanwhile Lucian got his guitar out and went to the garage tuning it out before playing Knee Socks by the band Arctic Monkeys and sang

" _You got the lights on in the afternoon_

 _And the nights are drawn out long._

 _And you're kissing to cut through the gloom_

 _With a cough drop colored tongue._

 _You were sitting in the corner with the coats all piled high_

 _And I thought you might be mine._

 _In a small world on an exceptionally rain night Tuesday night_

 _In the right place and time._

 _When the zeros line up on the 24 hour clock_

 _When you know who's calling even though the number is blocked_

 _When you walked around your house wearing my sky blue Lacoste and your…knee socks._

 _Well you cured my January blues_

 _Yea you made it alright_

 _I got a feeling I might have lit the very fuse_

 _That you trying not to light._

 _You were a stranger in my phonebook and I was acting like I knew_

 _Cause I had nothing to lose._

 _When the winter's in full swing and your dreams just aren't coming true_

 _It ain't funny what y'all do._

 _When the zeros line up on the 24 hour clock_

 _When you know who's calling even though the number is blocked_

 _When you walked around your house wearing my sky blue Lacoste and your…knee socks._

 _The late afternoon_

 _The ghost in your room_

 _That you always though didn't approve_

 _Of you knocking boots_

 _Never stopped you letting me get hold of the sweet spot by the scruff of your…..knee socks_

 _You and me could have been a team each had half of a king and queen seat_

 _Like the beginning of mean streets you could be my baby (be my baby)_

 _You and me could have been a team each had half of a king and queen seat_

 _Like the beginning of mean streets you could be my baby (be my baby)_

 _You and me could have been a team each had half of a king and queen seat_

 _(All the zeros lined up)_

 _Like the beginning of mean streets you could be my baby (be my baby)_

 _(Where the number's blocked)_

 _You and me could have been a team each had half of a king and queen seat_

 _(When you come undone)_

 _Like the beginning of mean streets you could be my baby (be my baby)_

 _When the zeros lined upon the 24 hour clock_

 _When you know who's calling even though the number is blocked_

 _When you walked around my house wearing my sky blue Lacoste and your…knee socks_

 _When the zeros lined upon the 24 hour clock_

 _When you know who's calling even though the number is blocked_

 _When you walked around my house wearing my sky blue Lacoste and your…knee socks_

 _Knee socks_

As Lucian finished Luna showed up clapping and whistling

"Nice one mate how'd you learn to play?" she asked

"I picked it up and decide to practice" Lucian replied

"Oh well that's cool"

"Yea, hey you think dinner's ready?"

"DINNER'S READY!" someone yelled from the kitchen

"Well there's your answer" she said walking to kitchen as I followed behind her

Getting to the table Lincoln and the others ended up getting another table so we could eat with them. After dinner everyone went to their rooms saying goodnight to each other except for Lucian who went outside and lay down on the ground looking up at the stars trying to find Ursa Minor and Polaris. After a while it began to rain but all he did was sit up and let himself get soaked

Suddenly he felt a hand on his shoulders he looked around to see Leo smiling at him, he then sat down next to him and stayed there with him, with them knowing that an Athlete and Goth were watching from their window with interest. Deciding to try something they turned around and looked at their window directly at them and winked, instantly their faces flushed as they hid behind the window both of them silently chuckling then deciding to go back inside. While in Lincoln's room the box started to glow purple as a new emblem started to show while he slept

 **(A/N) ok guys there will be a poll for which animal is going to be next so you guys decide, this one is mostly quiet and rarely speaks so idk really besides that I wanna thank everyone for the views I love the support**


End file.
